FNAF AU: The Movie
by chicken-nerd
Summary: This movie is based on my AU, so there's gonna be A LOT OF CHAPTERS. You will see bite of 1987, 5 children, and FNAF123. Starring the animatronics, 1-2-3, and the guards, 1-2-3. Profile Pic may change for what im doing).
1. The Beginning

The Five Children and Bite of 1987

**Hey! I'm working on The New Guard, don't worry! So for now, after seeing the SADDEST game that changed my mood, I thought of having the five children in my AU.**

**Names? Here.**

**1\. Amy Bunster (Bonnie) **

**2\. Daniel Crad (Chica)**

**3\. Sarah Fry (Golden Freddy, due to girl voice on FNAF1)**

**4\. Patrick Foster (Freddy Fazbear)**

**5\. Julien Falp (Foxy)**

**Little Mikey is there too! **

POV: Mike

Location: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Year: 1987

I step in the pizzeria as I became happy. Why? It's my birthday, of course! But the bad news is, I don't know anyone there, but who cares, Im a big boy now, 8 years old! I can't wait to see Bonnie again. I miss him. I love him. He's so soft.

Oh, me? My name is Mike. My last name sounds like a bad word, Shmit. Wait no, Schimdt. It's already my 3rd time here at Freddy Fazbear's and i'm hyped about everything on what's going on my birthday!

"Can we get the tokens, mom?" I said, with contact. My mom thinks i'm a smarty-pants, because I know big words already.

"Oh sure, sweetie! Here's a twenty dollar bill for your headstart!"

I run with glee. I can't wait to get the prizes when I earn tickets.

I inserted the 20 dollar bill. Oops, wrong way! Then I got it right, and a MILLION of coins pooped out! "Yes!" I yell silently to myself, getting the cup, and grabbed the coins to put it on the cup.

If your wondering about the cup, it's kinda flat with a hole on the bottom. There's four themes: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. What did I choose? You got me, it's Bonnie. For the Bonnie cup, it's purple and light purple, with Bonnie and his guitar on the center reading, "_Bonnie_" on the left and "_LET'S ROCK_!" On the right.

I put my hand on top of the cup so the coins won't fall out as I walked. Suddenly, I start seeing kids. I was so happy I just popped out of nowhere by saying Hi! To a girl.

"Hi! I'm Amy, what's your name?" The girl said. Almost my height, looks like a seven year old. "I'm Mike! Hey, is that the Bonnie Ears Headband?" I point at the Bonnie ears.

"Yes it is!"

"Really?" I say, happy.

"Because it makes me happy! I can also do the Bonnie Hop dance!" Amy danced it.

"Wow! Your a great dancer! Can I try-" suddenly a man came and announced, with speakers on the ceiling.

"Boys and girls, please be seated! Freddy and his friends are ready for your best day ever! So, I see that your enjoying Chica's homemade pizza with great mushrooms and pepperoni," The audience laughed. "Haha, yes, It's funny. Anyway, here comes Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, and Chica the Chicken!"

I run where the stage is, I sat down, I ask if Amy wants to sit with me and she joined.

"YAYY!" The children cheered.


	2. The Two Children and Bite of 1987

** I can now explain 3 children getting killed. 2 is tomorrow.**

Red curtains swayed. One side to the left, and one side to the right, at the same time.

"Hey everybody! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Freddy greeted. "I'm Freddy Fazbear and I want to show you my great friends!"

Me and the others clapped.

"This is Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the-"

"Freddy, they announced us already!" Chica said.

"Oh. Hoho, right." Freddy chuckled.

"Hey everybod-"

"BONNNIIEEEE!" I yelled ran to Bonnie but Amy raced past me and hugged him.

"Hello, Mr. Bonnie! Remember me?" Amy said. "Hey Amy! Of course I remember!" Bonnie said. Finally I hugged him at the back. His tail was wagging up and down.

Suddenly my mom saw me and she said, "MIKEY! GO BACK TO YOUR SEAT PLEASE!" I didn't listen.

"Whoa whoa! It's okay miss. They're super friendly!" The guard said. "Alright, as long as they don't touch metal. He might get hurt." My mom said. "IM OKAY, MOM!" I shouted at her, because Im at the front stage and she's at the back of the audience.

"Alright, everybody! Any birthdays today?" Freddy said.

"Meeeee!" I jumped.

"Okay, what's your name, birthday boy?"

"Mike Schimdt!"

"OOOOH, THE BIRTHDAY BOY SAID A BAD WORD!" Some boy said.

"No! That's my last name!"

"HA! So your Mike POOP!" Great, I think im changing this into a bully. Sigh.

"NO! It's SCHIMDT!" Im about to cry but Suddenly I went to Bonnie. "Protect me, Bonnie!" I said. "Remember kids! Play nice and have fun!" Chica said.

"Say everybody, who wants to build a Mangle?"

"EVERYBODY, WHO WANTS TO BUILD A MANGLE!" We all replied. Amy's still hugging Bonnie and me too.

The bear suddenly went into a burst of laughter.

"HOHOHOHOHOHO! STOP IT, YOUR MAKING ME LAUGH!" Freddy said. "Whoa, Freddy, do you need a break?" Bonnie said, turning to the left as I looked up to his face.

"Yes, Thank you Bonnie! Okay kids, we'll now take a break! We'll be back in 20 minutes! And remember..."

Suddenly Bonnie and Chica joined.

"To EAT GOOD FOOD, and have some fun!"

"Bye, Mr. Bonnie!" Amy said. "C'mon, Mikey, let's play some arcade games and earn tickets to get: THE BONNIE TAIL!" I heard and followed her. Suddenly I bumped into the bully.

"Hey, Mike POOP! Did you wipe your poop off your boxers yet?" He said.

I blushed. "Stop, okay? Im trying to have the best day!" (RHYMES.) "Oh really? You can't have the best day without a flushing toilet! HAHAHA!" The bully laughed. "Who are you?" I said. "Name's Daniel, and I wanna eat your delicious, little, BUNNY FRIEND." I started to tear up. "Don't! Amy's gonna cry!" I said. But he knows what to say. "Oh, looks like somebody's got a girl!" Daniel said. "Can I go now?" I asked, about to cry. "Don't tell on me, okay? If you do, I WILL SEND CHICA AND-" I cutted Daniel as I ran. "AAAAAAAH!" I ran to find Amy.

"There you are, Mikey! Are you okay?" Amy hugged Mike. I blush again. WHY? "I'm okay, Amy." I sniff, acting like I am okay. "Okay. Look! I found a game we can play! Chica's Dance Mania! I got some tokens. Do you?" She asked. "Yeah. I'll put it in." I putted 2 tokens. One on the left, one on the right.

"Alright, let's play!" Amy said, as she standed on the game.

"Hi Children! Welcome to my dance mania! One player, or two players?" The game went. This is gonna be fun.

I pressed the 2 players button. It told us to choose a song.

"Look! Bonnie Hop Dance!" Amy tapped on it.

Suddenly it shows Bonnie's face on the background and arrows on top.

4 minutes later of dancing two songs: Bonnie Hop Dance and Toreador March, we got so many tickets. If we dance perfect, 550 tickets! WHOA! For doing good, it's 350 tickets! We got that. Both of us. Me and Amy.

We didn't want to go to the arcade because we wanted those tails badly. BUT WHAT THE HECK IT'S 1000 tickets? Guess it's uh...300?

So we went for more arcade. I played Bonnie's Frenzy while she played the same thing.

After playing, I FINALLY GOT MY TAIL! But not for Amy, she gave ME her tickets because she said it's my birthday. "Thanks." I hugged her. "Your nice." Amy hugged back.

Suddenly when we're about to go to the slide, UGH, not Daniel again. "What now?" I said. "Hey, poopface, wanna see my butt?" He said. It got disturbing so I suddenly run past but he grabbed my Bonnie shirt I got last time. "Oh NO you don't!" He said. Luckily, another boy that looks like it's wearing a pirate outfit hooked Daniel's beak mask, and pulled it back and released it like a slingshot.

"OW!" Daniel touched the back of his neck. He turned around. I quickly ran while he said, "WHO DID THAT?"

I finally took off my shoes and went up the ladder. "What took you so long?" Amy said. "Daniel's mean." I said. "Who?" Amy said. "Nevermind. Wanna go slide or explore?" I asked. "Sure!" Amy agrees. And we did

After having fun exploring, more arcading, and fun things, Amy was about to get her Bonnie tail. I followed but I got into a bunch of kids attacking me. First, a boy named Julien.

"Hey Mike. Happy Birthday." He said, with a bad impression of a Pirate voice. "Pull me hook for a surprise." I did and suddenly a fake PIZZA pops out. "HAHAHAHA! Also, ye welcome for me to hurt that bully of ye! Bye!" He ran. I continue walking, startled when suddenly another boy with a Freddy top hat came in. "Hey, birthday boy! Give me your tail!" I tried to walk past. "NO! Gimme it!" He snatched it. I didn't mind and ran again. Suddenly a girl that was doing ballet tripped me. "Ow!" I said. "Oops, sorry Mike!" She said. "It's alri-" She suddenly yelled at me "I DONT CARE IF ITS YOUR B-DAY!" I got up and FINALLY went to Amy. Too much kids.

"Im here!" Mike said. "Great! Listen, do you have 20 more tickets? I have only 980!" Amy said. I reach out my pockets and felt that I have nothing. I put my hands a bit up showing that I got nothing. "Noo..." Amy said. "Im so sorry..." I said. "It's okay. We don't have any tokens anyway..." Amy sat down in front of the prize corner.

Suddenly I wanted to confess to her. About how much I love her. I'm not saying she's attractive, i'm saying she looks cute with those Bonnie ears.

"Hey Amy, I, birthday boy Mike, think your awesome. Your cute, adorable, and you look really good with a boy shirt. Also...will you be my girlfriend?" I didn't have anything, so I just gave out my hand. She suddenly looked up at me. She standed up.

(NOTE: ACTION TIME. YOUR WARNING.)

"Y-" Amy suddenly turned around. I think she said YES. Glass brakes, door gets broken when suddenly A purple man comes in, crazy. "HEY CHILDREN! WHO WANTS TO PLAY THE KNIFE GAME?" He raises up a knife. Everyone screamed and ran. I just standed still, startled while Amy screams, running to Bonnie, hugging him.

"Birthday Boy, Build a Mangle." The Purple Guy said to me. And so I did, scared. "O-O-Okay, then wha- AMYYYYY!" I warned her as the purple man is coming!

"Don't hurt me! MOM help me!" Amy yelled. I look around to find her mom. Uh-Oh, she's not here. "MOMMM-" Suddenly the worst part is when he KILLED her. "NOOOOOO!" I cried, bursting into tears. I take off my cap. "Amy...noo..." Suddenly Mangle went a little crazy. "Mangle?" I turn around. Suddenly the Purple Guy took off Mangle's legs. "AAAAH!" I ducked. Suddenly Mangle BIT ME. ON MY HEAD! "OWWWWW! GET MANGLE OFF OF ME! HELP!" I tried to get it off, but it's SCRATCHING my head! IT HURTS SOOOO MUCH!" Finally, before I fainted, my heart beating loudly, I see my bully Daniel about to get killed. But nope, it's going to the ballerina girl.

"Oh no, looks like Mike poop's lover got killed! Boo hoo hoo MIKE IS DEAD!" I suddenly almost fell, but I saw the whole scenery. The purple man then kills the ballerina girl, on purpose. "Oops! I think you lose!" The man said. "MY LEG!" The ballerina can't move and falls. I then try to speak up. "S-S-Stop..." Is all I can say. The purple man then goes to Daniel.

"Hey! GRAPEY! Give me grapes!" Daniel said, looking up at him. I can't warn him, because I can't speak from all my blood flowing. The purple man got confused. "Wait a minute...you ARE a grape! HAHA-" Daniel bit the purple guy's arm. After, the purple guy killed Daniel before I fainted.

**Aight, everyone, this is just the beginning, which is why I did a POV. **

** THIS TOOK ME ONE HOUR TO TYPE THIS, OMG.**

**Also, the Marionette IS there, it's just that she wasn't active right now. In my AU, it's a she.**

**Also, sorry if u r confused if I took turns typing "purple man" or "purple guy." I know your okay. The purple Guy's name is Purple Norman. Ya know, Norman...from PSYCHO?!**

**K, that's it. Note's over, bye.**


	3. Sarah Fry and The Victim

**Okay, It's decided. None of you voted, but I made my decision: 3rd POV. **

**And why is that you ask? I really wanted to do 1st POV, but that's not gonna make any sense, since Mike's already fainted from the bite of Mangle.**

**Also, in case you are confused, in this AU Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie Bunny, Chica Chicken, Foxy The Pirate Fox, AND Mangle appeared. Yes. Mangle is there. No toys but Mangle. Pirate cove and Kid's Cove? Yes, they're both there. Even Marionette.**

**Okay, on with Chapter 3.**

After the incident, Norman takes Mike to the hospital. The antagonist then acts normal. "Take these kids to the hospital." He said. He then lays Mike down. "Have a safe trip, Hehe." He said to him. Sirens then sound, and off Mike is in with Norman.

Everything is black all of a sudden.

A girl voice then said, "Mike...Mike...Wake up...Mike..." A voice said. "Huh? Where am I?" Mike said, no blood. It's his mind they're in.

"Mike, it's me, Sarah." The sassy ballerina said, now dead (RHYMES.) "I'm here to help you." She seems nice now, for some reason. "For what? You said you don't care about me! So...why are you in my brain?" Mike replied. "Mike, the purple guy is helping you, but not us." Sarah said. "Yeah right! After what he done to me? UGH!" Mike then realizes what happened to him. "Oh no...NO! I'm becoming mad!" Mike then sits down and starts to cry. Sarah's soul then flies to Mike and goes inside.

(Screen zooms, seeing Mike wake up in a hospital bed, sitting mode)

"OH!" Mike shouted when he woke up, averted eyes. He touched his head. "How could you do this to me, you purple beast?" Mike said, even though it's actually Sarah's soul possessing him. "I could've kicked your butt if it weren't for you to be so purple!" "Mike, I'm helping you..." Norman replied. "The children are trying to kill you." Then Sarah's soul ran and Mike is back to normal. "W-Wha? But Amy...she's not hurting me!" Mike starts to get his temper again. "Whoa, calm down." Norman said. "YEAH? CALM DOWN? MY HEAD HURTS, I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT I HATE WHAT YOU DID TO AMY! SHE WAS MY BEST GIRLFRIEND!" Mike shouts at Norman. "Look, i'm sorry, okay? I just want to protect you. Amy is nice, yes. But...not anymore. She's with Bonnie now. Forever." Norman explains. He then realizes the tears of the birthday boy with a bandage on his forehead and back of the head. He asks, "Are you okay, Mike?" Norman said. "NO! NOT OKAY AT ALL! I don't know why I'm starting to yell! I never got mad before...I...I feel hurt." Mike then feels the bed about to go laying mode. "Sir, is your child okay?" The doctor said. "Yes. I am his uncle. Can you tell me why he is starting to yell?" Norman asks. "Of course. You can watch, or come back." The doctor said and he checks on Mike. "Mike, are you okay?" She asks gently. "No..." Mike silently said, calming down. "Hmm..." The doctor then checks if his heart rate is on. Yes, still on. (Not good at hospital stuff, mehh)

"Well, we're gonna have to check your head. Stay still." The doctor then goes to her computer. "Sir, your nephew has a headache. And it looks like...someone is in there. Sir, he's gonna need a psychiatrist." Norman then puts Mike's Bonnie hat on. "Is it better, child?" Mike's eyes averted again. "Stop noticing me." He, or Sarah's soul, said. "What? We noticed your head, not you." Norman said. "NO! STOP NOTICING!" He yelled. "Calm down, sweetie. Your gonna be- " suddenly Mike gets up. "ILL HELP HIM! ILL HEAL HIM! YOU TWO STAY AWAY, EVEN YOU, MEANIE PURPLE MAN!" He then runs away, possessed. "Who's 'him?'" The doctor said. "That, I do not know." Norman replied. "Ill be back. Maybe." He runs after him.

After Sarah gets Mike out of the hospital, she got out of Mike's mind. "AH! Why am I out of the hospital?" Mike got confused. "Norman. Probably trying to needle you." Sarah

answered. "Listen, your mind is changing. Your going happy to mad. No temper to temper, and good to bad person." She said. "Why act wise around me?" Mike asks. "IM DEAD, STUPID! IM SO MAD I JUST WANNA KILL THAT PURPLE MAN IN THE BUTT!" Sarah kicks. She then takes Mike's hand and they fly. "Where are we going- WHOAAA!"

They're now up in the sky. While flying, Mike can feel the warmness of Sarah's healing. "Try taking off that bandage." Sarah said. "It's gonna hurt..." Mike said, but Sarah did quickly. "OWW! Sarah! Wait, that didn't hurt. But...how?" Mike got confused. "The air, Mike. It makes me wanna heal you, since i'm dead. I want my mom..." Sarah said. She then sees a place that's safe.(RHYMES.) "We land." Sarah and Mike lands down.

"This isn't my home..." Mike said, looking at a wooden shelter. "No, silly! This is my home. I don't know where you live." Sarah giggled like in the game, only when GF appears in your office. "That scared me." Mike touched his heart, closing eyes. "What? People like my laugh!" Sarah said and went inside her house. "Wait for me!" Mike followed.

Her house is full of...candles. Pictures and selfies of Sarah, every belonging of her. "Honey, did you hear a door open? I thought you locked the door!" The mother said. "Was that your mom?" Mike said. Sarah covered his mouth. "Shut up. They'll hear you." Mike and Sarah then went silent. "Yes, I did honey! I locked the door! That was me opening the door!" The father said. "Oh, okay honey just asking!" The mom answered. "C'mon. I'll float you up to my room." Sarah said to Mike and they did, not getting caught. Everything's gone. "No! It's just my bed." Sarah lays down. "Don't speak." She said. Mike nods. Suddenly they hear someone coming upstairs.

"Quick! Jump!" Sarah pulled Mike. "AAAAH!" Mike screams then covers his mouth. "Oops." "UGHH NOW YOU DONE IT! RAGH!" Sarah breaks the window and quickly flys away with Mike. "Gasp! Look! A window broke...on our daughter's room!" The mother said.

It just shows Sarah and Mike flying, only faster, raving mad. "GEEZ MIKE! You could've get us killed!" Sarah said. "I'm...i'm sorry..." Mike covered his face. "I got scared." "Aw, it's alright. I lose myself sometimes when it comes for SOMEONE not listening." Sarah said. "Now there's a place!" She and Mike landed.

"Now what? That was only 20 seconds. I guess." Mike said. "Right here." Sarah said. "But...that's the place where Bonnie lives! I don't even wanna see any violence there, even...well...If I say it, i'll cry." Mike sniffed. "Let's live here...for life." Sarah then goes in his mind.

"FOUND YOU!" Norman said. "GET OFF ME SARAH!" Mike said. "NO! I WONT LET YOU GET HURT!" Sarah sits there. "I got it." Norman then gets a ghost sucker out of nowhere and sucks Sarah in. "NOOO! LEMME OUT MEANIE PURPLE BEAST!" Sarah's soul tries to get out of the ghost sucker. "Nope. Back to your place now." Norman then throws the ghost sucker and it breaks, setting Sarah free but then she got weak and fell.

"Sorry, Sarah...I have to go back now." Mike fixes his hat. "I hope I see you soon." He then runs away with the purple psycho.

**Sooo yeah I decided for the 3rd kid to be both GF and the masked kid, aka Marionette. Mike will now grow up in Chapter 4, without a job, in high school.**


	4. A REVIEW and my PROGRESS Note

**"Bonnie is a boy, Chica is a girl." **

**Yes, yes, I know that's true...It's just that Amy is a girl that likes Bonnie. So if Amy goes inside Bonnie, he STILL is a boy and has the same voice. When averted (Black eyes and white pupil) that's the time he speaks like a quiet, child-like, girl voice. Same for Daniel's Chica. **

**HER voice, HER control of Daniel. (Chica)**

**HIS voice, HIS control of Amy. (Bonnie)**

**For the kids, they sound quiet since they're dead. Whenever they talk to Mike, he doesn't recognize their voices, since they're dead voices. He just closes the door, not listening. That's why Bonnie(Amy and I meant for not putting a space there) is always the first to move fast to find his Mikey. **

**Thanks for reviewing, Anonymous. I have to explain about the kids and animatronics so they can understand :)**

**I just gave you guys spoilers, so I'll just stop here. Chapter 4 is coming, don't worry. Happy Pizza's new chapter is almost done. My Truth or Dare game show? I still need more, I only got 2. Playdate? Halfway there. The New Guard? 2nd night im doing it now.**

**K, this is just a note for the anonymous and my progress on my stories. Thanks for reading.**

**UPDATE: 4/6/15, I just remembered something. Bonnie is a boy, yes, and Rebornica's child for Bonnie is a GIRL named Sophie. But for Chica's kid, Rebornica's child for that chicken is a BOY named Tan. **

**AND WHOA, I REALIZED I MADE A LONG ONE.**


	5. Game, Stop, CHASE!

**Hey, sorry for the long wait. I was just writing a new chapter for 'Playdate,' but then my mom took away my phone for thinking I texted my friends, though i'm only writing a new chapter SOOO...I have to type this on my mini iPad...yeah. Enjoy the chapter! **

**Btw, there are swears from a red person and Scott Cawthon's games references. CREDITS ARE BELOW. Also, GAMING (the characters on games like example: FNAF plays 'Rage Quit' pt1 - AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH) **

"Come on kid, let's go home." Norman said while he and Mike walks. Suddenly Mikw runs away because his eyes averted again. "YOU STUPID CHILD I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THAT PIZZERIA!" Norman notices. Instead of replying, Mike just runs away. "HEY! Come back!" Norman runs. "We gotta go, Mike. But this is the last time for me because of that blobby guy." Sarah says in Mike's brain. Sarah then makes Mike fly. "Do you know where home is?" She asks. "I see it! There!" Mike points. Sarah flies Mike to home. "Guess it's goodbye...but what I now say to you. You will be having loss memory. You won't remember me and your friends. You will see us again, still kids, and alive." Sarah predicts. "Nah. I'm pretty sure I'll remember." Mike touched one of the Bonnie ears on his Bonnie cap. "Okay...bye...ugh..." Sarah fell. "What happened?" Mike asks. "Getting a bit weak. The guy is controlling me. So I better go. Goodbye. We five will miss you." Sarah fades. "Bye." Mike puts up a hand, trying to wave back.

Luckily, Mike still has his grandparents, so he still lives. His grandpa died when Mike became 16 because of cancer, so he still has his only grandma. So 8 years later, trying to know his grandparents, trying to learn how to interact with them, and also he tries to control his patience, decreasing by year. When he became aged 13, he doesn't remember the incident anymore, not even him. But...until aged 16, it starts coming back. At high school.

"Zzzzz..." Mike has his head down. "Hehe, look Scott, we got a sleeper." One of his classmates whispered. "We better wake him up...the torture way." Scott whispers back. "L O L yeah!" The classmate turns out to be a red 8-bit person named Rage. The blue 8-bit one is Scott. "Zzzzz..." Mike's still sleeping. Rage then signals Scott. Scott then kicks Mike in the leg. "Ow! What?" Mike wakes up. "You missed it, Mike. So I kick your leg." Scott said. "Seriously? Is it time to go home or explore?" Mike asks while getting up. "Yeah, are you deaf for not hearing the school bell?" Rage asks back. "Oh okay..." Mike walks with the two 8-bit avatars, which is actually his friends. "What should we do? I gotta do my job at 10PM." Scott says. "Let's talk about your job then!" Rage laughed. "Oh, thanks for the topic." Scott did a sarcastic 8-bit face. "We can talk about it when we get to the game store!" Mike exclaims. "Good idea, dude!" Scott nudged him in the shoulder.

"So wait...you worked there for 20 years already? Damn..." Rage said already there at the game store with his friends. "Yeah...I recorded messages for the new one. I'm getting fired. Yessssss!" Scott said. "Pfftt...dude, we got plenty of time! Look. We just got out of school at three, and-" Rage gets cutted off. "Don't be a smartass." Mike says. "HOW FU-" Scott covers Rage's mouth. "No swearing, dude." Scott says. "YOU ALWAYS COVER MY FUC-" Scott does it again. "Don't." He stares at the sky. "Come on, let's see what we can find here, dudes." Mike and the others went inside.

"So many games..." Mike reacts. "Whoa...There Is No Pause Button? Now that, I can buy for a challenge." Scott just bought his game. "NO WAY!" Both Mike and Rage said in awe. "It's..." Mike, Scott, and Rage then said all together. "ALL THE SIMULATORS FOR ALL FANDOMS!" "For Rated PG-M fandoms!" Scott says. "For all ages, even for Dora!" Rage says. "And of course, for all AUs, like us!" Mike says. But then, they looked at how much. They turned into shock. "WHAT THE FUCK IT'S LIKE $1000 DOLLARS AAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHH!" Rage rages (XD). "Look..." Mike said in a heavy tone as he was a homeless person looking at food. "Scott got one." "GET HIM! OR ELSE I RAAAAAAAGGGGEEEE QUIIIITTTT!" Rage ran. "AAH!" Scott ran. There's so many aisles. Games about every genre and catagory such as Mystery, Entertainment, Horror, Action, etc.

Scott ran for the register, but there's a long line! Hopefully he makes it. "CHARRRRGEEE!" Mike said while he and Rage ran after. "Oh shoot." Scott then ran out of the long line and suddenly it shows him in his very own game, 'There Is No Pause Button.' "Whoa, sweet! It's my game!" Scott looks at the pixelated scenary. "Wait a minute...I remember I made a dragon, gaps, and millions of levels...OH NO..." Scott then hears Mike and Rage charging. "AAAAH THE GAME STARTS NOW!" Scott takes off. He jumps over the gaps. He suddenly sees spikes. "AAAH!" Scott ran past two of them. "Whew." Scott then gasped. "A switch!" Scott touched the switch and the dragon fell. "WATCH OUT FOR LAVA, DUDES!" Scott reminded Mike and Rage. "What?" Mike and Rage sees the lava. "AAAAAAAH!" They jumped over. "THE TROPHY!" Scott ran to it. Suddenly the trophy changes into a portal! "HERE COMES RAGE QUIT!" Scott then jumped at the portal. Mike said, "PORTAL!" "MY GAME!" Rage yelled, seeing that the portal is red. Rage and Mike jumped at the portal.

"Where's Scott?" Mike said. "THERE!" Rage spots a blue dot, only this time it looks like he got crushed. "Warning for you, dude. There are gaps, fists, and UFO thingies. GOOD LUCK!" Rage then ran, leaving Mike behind. "WAIT FOR ME!" Mike ran after. "NOT THE FIST NOT THE FIST AAAAGH! OW!" Scott just got crushed again. "Don't worry, simulator, I got you." He says. Scott then gets up and quickly jumps at the portal back to the AU. "SLIDE!" Rage slides under the fist. "UFO!" Mike jumps to avoid UFO. "THUNDER!" Rage then jumps AND slides. "WHAT THE- BZZZZT!" Mike fails but recovers. After, they made it back.

"WHERE IS THAT VIDEOGAME?" Rage and Mike asked like big dogs about to attack. "Oh. Uhhh..." Scott cleared his throat. "It's at home." "WHAT? YOU BOUGHT IT ALREADY?" Rage said on flames. "Calm down, dude. Yes, I bought it. You know how paying works in this world, right?" Scott replied, calmly. "First you just wait for the line, pay for the item, and it goes home with a portal." He explains. "How did you even get it?" Mike asks, desperately. "Well, I been getting $120.50 each day. And guess what?! I got so much money...the thing is, I'm doing that only for getting that game." Scott answers. "You know what? Get fired and ILL do your job!" Mike says. "Hmmm...great idea. Let's go." Scott says. "C'mon Rage, we're going to another AU." Mike drags Rage. "K." Rage huffed.

**CREDITS **

**There Is No Pause Button - Scott Cawthon**

**Rage Quit - Scott Cawthon**

**If you play these OLD OLD games, ITS FLAPPY BIRD 2014**

**TOO HARD**

**TRICKS AND TROLLS**

**And...you will know what Scott and Rage looks like. **

**And yes...they are brothers. **

**ALL AVAILABLE ON APP STORE AND GOOGLE PLAY**


	6. The Story

**WOO THE ACTION WILL BEGIN NEXT CHAPTER!**

Scott pulled out a remote just like what other AUs do. He presses a button and a portal comes out from it. "Come." Scott jumps in. "Your gross." Mike reacts when he said 'come'. "LET GO OF ME YOU BITING BITCH!" Rage yelled. "K." Mike threw Rage at e the portal.

After arriving, they jumped out of portal. "Guys, welcome to a new AU named Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza." Scott says. Suddenly it zooms out and shows a bunch of people with kids. "Umm...is that your job?" Mike points to the pizza restaurant. "Duh! Come on dudes!" Scott enters in. Mike and Rage followed.

"Holy sh-" Scott just covered Mike's mouth. "Hey hey hey...there's kids around." Scott uncovers. "I know. Damn that bunny is...bloody." Mike then realizes there are no kids going on stage. "Hmm...why no kids on stage? They love the stage!" Scott sees.

"Mom, why does it stink here?" A kid said, covering his nose. "I don't know sweetie..." Mother said.

"Yeah, and WHY...I mean WHY, are they talking like glitching?" Rage notices.

"Let's sing ABC! G... **IM GOING TO KILL YOU **H-H-H...I-I-I...J **K IS FOR KILL**" Freddy sang.

"OW." Mike just touched his head. "Oh shoot! What's wrong?" Scott notices. "Ugh...I think we need to go somewhere private. My head is hurting me for no reason. OW WHY!" Mike responds. "Oh! There's a bathroom that's private." Scott said. "I'll show." "Hurry up it's killing me!" Mike follows. "You coming Rage?" He asks. "Yeah." Rage ran. The three then went inside a private bathroom for employees. "Owww..." Mike's hallucinating. "What's happening?" Scott wants to help. "Memories..." Mike gets averted. "SHIT HIS EYES" Rage hides behind Scott. The screen then zooms in Mike's mind.

"Mike! Remember me?" Sarah said. "Who are you?" Mike asks. "You don't remember..." Sarah says. "Your mean..." "W-W-What? I don't even know why you look all black and lifeless but tell me...WHO ARE YOU?" Mike asks clearly. "You want to hear a story?" Sarah said. "Sure..." Mike responds, sarcastically. "Okay..." Sarah then does the story. It zooms out and Mike is still averted. "Is he talking to himself?" Rage asks. "No..." Scott knows. "Five missing children..." Scott remembers.

"Wait. Shush. She's gonna tell us something. I just know it. She's here outside."

Then, the screen shows Marionette and dead children, but in 8-bit form. It then shows chapter 1 in 3rd person, showing 8-bit Mike and others.

"Once, a long time ago before I died, there was a birthday...and that birthday is you, Mike..." Sarah tells. "ME?" Mike says. "Yes. You..." Sarah continues. "You loved Bonnie so much, aka Amy..." Mike then tears up. "Why am I crying?" Mike wipes. "Because you miss her...you wanted her to be your girlfriend..." Sarah says. "WHA? Bonnie? Amy?" Mike can't remember then did a wide face. "GIRLFRIEND? Is this even me?" Mike then gets curious. "Yes...now after the incident from that STUPID man, I got stuffed...somewhere else." Sarah says. "What? Not Bonnie, Chica, Fox- HOW DO I KNOW THOSE NAMES?" Mike asks panicking. "Because that Mike is you..." Sarah says. "You got bitten...and became history." "IM FAMOUS?" Mike brightens up. "HAHAHAHHAAH!" Scott and Rage bursted. "NO. You got sent to the hospital. Remember what I told you. You are now not mad to mad, good to bad, no temper to temper, and last...memory loss." Sarah mentions the past. "Memory loss? Are you what's causing me?" Mike asks. "Yes...now I continue. There was a clown...Marionette. It gave us gifts and life...and that gift is joy. After, the STUPID man came again, stuffing us into our suits. Suddenly he grabbed another GHOST sucker when he found us. He then releases us by putting our souls. Except me." Sarah said. Mike yawned. Rage is sleeping. Scott tries not to sleep. "He released me somewhere else...in a Golden Freddy suit. I was so happy. I love yellow! Suddenly a few days later. I got SOOO bored. Why? I COULDN'T MOVE...till now. Whenever your here, memories will come by you. Your gonna be hallucinating." Sarah reminds. "Wait what about PAAtrick and JULLien?" Mike's voice started cracking for hallucinating. "They didn't get killed by the purple man. They got killed by the Golden Freddy, where I live." Sarah says. "Remember another thing I told you. You won't remember us. You said yes. YOU LIED." Sarah said. "Duh! It's been years." Mike says. "Yeah, anyway...end of story." Sarah says. "Finally..." Scott said. "Why no purple man?" Mike asks. "HE GOT ARRESTED! I jumped with glee." Sarah says. "I need to go now...it's almost sun down." Sarah flies away (RHYMES.). "Ugh...that was long." Mike nudges Rage. "WHAT WHO'S THERE oh." Rage said whenever he wakes up. "Come on, time to hire you, dude." Scott says. They went to the register.


	7. Hire and Dream

The hiring

"Scott, Welcome back. Did you bring some random person to replace your job?" A man who's fat says, aka the boss. "Yup. Talk it out, dude." Scott says, turning to Mike. He nudged his back, making Mike walk forward. "We'll be playing games. See ya, dude! Hope ya get the job!" Scott waves and he and Rage go out to play some arcade.

"Hello, i'm Mr. Bay. What's your name?" The boss asks, starting the conversation. "Mike. Mike Schimdt." Mike says, a little shy on the inside. "Nice to meet you. So...are you ready for your job tommorrow night?" Mr. Bay says, mentioning 'tommorrow night'. "Night? Aww man, is it...cleaning?" Mike has forgotten what Scott's job was. "No...did Scott tell you?" Mr. Bay said. "I forgot..." Mike facepalms. "Good. Cause it's an EASY one." Mr. Bay says. "An easy one? Pfft...I think I can handle that..." Mike says. "Yeah...well just sign here and you have the surprising, mystery job!" Mr. Bay pushes the clipboard and paper to Mike. "Alright..." Mike then gets the pen from Mr. Bay and signs.

Name: Mike

Middle:

"Uhh...are you serious about middle names?" Mike stares, suspicious glare (RHYMES.). "It's optional." Mr. Bay answers. "Okay..." Mike continues.

Last: Schimdt

Sex: **M** or F Other? _

Birthdate: 11/13/1987

"You remembered!" Sarah says, inside Mike, quiet, creepy voices. Mike's eyes averted in one frame. "What was that?" Mr. Bay notices the black and white eyes. "Err...nothing..." Mike clears his throat and continues. He fills up the phone number, his address, and his email. "Done." Mike pushes the clipboard and paper to his boss. He checks his registration. He then turns blank, mouth way open, in shock. "Your birthdate is November thirteen, nineteen eighty-seven? That's when the incident happened!" He said. "What incident? Ow!" Mike felt Sarah nudged him in the shoulder. "Oh, right. The Bite of '87?" He wants to be sure. "Yes...is this you, the one who got bitten?" Mr. Bay asked. "Can't remember..." Mike answers. Mr. Bay then smiles. "Good. See you tommorrow night. Here's your schedule and job!" The boss hands out a paper. Mike gets it and says, "Bye. This is going to be EASY!" Mike ran.

After 1 minute of finding his friends, Scott and Rage are playing Air Hockey when Mike came. "Hey guys!" Mike jumps. "AAAAAAAAH!" Both Scott and Rage screams with pixelated sweatdrops on their head and ducks. "I got the job!" Mike raises up his paper loud and proud. "Woo! You did it, Mike!" Rage shouts. "Whoa, you had us there. Good job, dude!" Scott says. "Yeah, now I just need to be prepared. I need to examine this for a while. Home, guys?" Mike asks. "Sure." Scott pulls out that remote again to make a portal lead them home. They all went in, without kids.

When they arrived, Scott dropped off Rage and Mike, waving goodbye. "See you tommorrow! I hope my messages are helpful!" "What messages? Um...whatever, i'm just gonna look at this easy schedule." Mike gets his paper out of his backpack (Remember...he just got out of school) and examined, just like what he said what he'a gonna do.

MON. TUE. WED. THURS. FRI.

12-6AM 12-6AM 12-6AM 12-6AM 12-6AM

"Five days a week? Easy easy easy..." Mike enters his house, goes to his room, and unpacks. It's just him, his grandma is working. "Twelve to six. Tommorrow night...got it." He then changed his clothes and played video games. "Simulator, here I come!" Mike says after playing video games, lying on his bed. He took another glance at his schedule and job award. But wait...there's another note at the BACK of the job award...and it says:

ITS ME

_"Who?" _Mike thought. "...i'm going to sleep. Nothing about this weird message...Now I can excuse myself so I'll be absent for a week...hehehe..." Mike then goes to sleep.

This message brought nightmares to him, about his job.

_He woke up. He doesn't know where he is. "Whoa...where am I?" He wonders. He then sees a poster with the word 'Celebrate!' With three animatronics. "It's me..." Said a quiet voice. "Who?" Mike said. His moment when he went to Freddy's has vanished. "Who said that?" He then sees a Golden Freddy in front of him! "WHOA HOW DID YOU-" "ITS ME..." The quiet voice then giggles, like a small child. Mike heard it before, but he doesn't remember. He just stands there. "What do you mean 'its me'?" "SKREEEEEEEE!" Golden Freddy then goes up to its face. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mike pushes the suit. _

"WHOA!" Mike woke up. "Heh, was only some kind a dream! Anyway, OH SHIT, i'm nearly late!" Mike checked his watch. He does his routine.

Mike already drove to school. And _RING RING! _Goes the school bell. "Just in time!" Scott said when Mike ran to Scott and Rage. "Guys, i'm only here to excuse myself..." Mike said. "Say WHAT?" Rage cannot believe it. "Why? Your shift starts at 10:00PM!" Scott said. "Yeah! I meant i'm gonna leave in the afternoon because I need to nap for my shift! Do you get me?" Mike's tone kinda sounded angry. "M-M-Mike...calm down..." Scott said. "GUYS! GET INSIDE THE FUH-FUH-FREAKING SCHOOL!" Rage tries not to swear. "Yeah dudes, we're late." Scott said and they went inside.

_HOURS LATER..._

_"_What happened next? Did you die?" Scott asked. "Nope, I pushed it. It feels...empty. I don't know how it got in front of me." Mike mentions Golden Freddy. Rage then snickers. "T-T-That's messed up...HAHAHAHAHA!" Rage starts laughing he can't breathe. "OMG...I can't...SERIOUSLY? Pushing an empty SUIT? HAHAHAHA!" Rage continues. "Not funny, dude. Not funny." Scott shakes his head with dismay. Rage calms down. Suddenly, a sound of a microphone screeched and the speaker said, "You are free to go, Mike Schimdt." "Well, that's my cue. See ya tommorrow!" Mike ran happily. "Bye, dude. Have fun!" Scott waves. "See ya!" Rage waves also.


End file.
